Velociraptors
| image = | kingdom = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | class = Dinosauria | order = | family = | genus = | notable appearances = Jurassic Park Jurassic World Runaways | 1st appearance = }} Velociraptors are a species of dinosaur. Historically, they are rather unremarkable creatures, who grew to be about the size of a large turky. As such, most kids never even heard of this breed of dino until one mister Steven Spielberg decided to up their innate badassery when he promoted them as key antagonists in his 1993 blockbuster film Jurassic Park... and the world has been in love with them ever since. In Spielbergian terms, Velociraptors, or raptors for short, are mean-ass pack hunters that stand between 6-7' tall and are incredibly intelligent. Fictional paleontologist Doctor Alan Grant gave a rather harrowing description of a raptor's hunting patterns in order the scare the crap out of a pudgy little smart-ass kid. "OK, try to imagine yourself in the Cretaceous Period. You get your first look at this "six foot turkey" as you enter a clearing. He moves like a bird, lightly, bobbing his head. And you keep still because you think that maybe his visual acuity is based on movement like T-Rex - he'll lose you if you don't move. But no, not Velociraptor. You stare at him, and he just stares right back. And that's when the attack comes. Not from the front, but from the side... rom the other two raptors you didn't even know were there. Because Velociraptor's a pack hunter, you see, he uses coordinated attack patterns and he is out in force today. And he slashes at you with this... a six-inch retractable claw, like a razor, on the the middle toe. He doesn't bother to bite your jugular like a lion, say... no no. He slashes at you here, or here... or maybe across the belly, spilling your intestines. The point is, you are alive when they start to eat you. So you know, try to show a little respect." In addition to their super-sharp teeth, raptors are extremely fast, have powerful legs for leaping and sharp claws on their feet. In Jurassic World, ethologist Owen Grady developed a method for domesticating Velociraptors, which he had hoped would aid him and other park survivors in avoiding the rampage of a genetically engineered Indominus Rex. Unfortunately, the Rex had some raptor DNA mixed into its overall biology, so Grady's raptors actually sided with the genetic freak over his human master. In Marvel Comics, the scientists known as Dale and Stacey Yorkes genetically breed a Velociraptor as a pet. Outfitted with a nose-ring, the animal empathically bonded with the Yorkes' teenage daughter, Gertrude, who named it "Lace]". Appearances Films * Jurassic Park * The Lost World: Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park III * Jurassic World * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Television Comics * Cavewoman Jungle Jam 1 * Cavewoman: Raptorella 1 * Cavewoman: The Movie 1 * Klyde & Meriem 1 * Jurassic Park 1 * Jurassic Park 2 * Jurassic Park 3 * Jurassic Park 4 Novels * Jurassic Park Notes * Velociraptor and Raptors both redirect to this page.